


lazy

by liinovibez



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BOTTOM MINHO, Bratty Minho, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Top chan, humiliation??, kinda manhandling, mad chan, minho is disrespectful to chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liinovibez/pseuds/liinovibez
Summary: Minho hasn't been putting his best into practicing,Looks like Chan has to put him into his place.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	lazy

minho was lazy. 

well, actually he wasn't usually, but he had been the last few days. 

chan realised the boy hadn't really been practicing as his fellow members had. 

the leader first tried talking to the younger, but he had just told him to leave him alone and that it was nothing. 

they were at dance practice, minho wasn't at all dancing his best, just sloppily doing his moves and not having any of his usual power and strength in his moves. 

chan eyed the dancer over the mirror, rolling his eyes after half the dance was done and minho had his centre time. 

the boy didn't even bother putting in some more effort as he was now in the centre of the eight boys. 

he lazily finished his part and disappeared into the back again, jisung and changbin sharing their centre time as both boys were rapping. 

no one else commented on minho's behaviour, but after a few more older songs they went through and the boy still not putting in any effort, chan snapped. 

chan stopped the music, turning around to look at minho as everyone stopped dancing after chan had stopped the music, a bit confused as to what was going on.

minho just stared right back at him as if he had no idea why the eldest was glaring at him.  
after a few seconds of complete silence in the room, the other boys breathing a bit more heavily from the dancing, chan finally spoke up with a deep, angry tone in his voice. 

"minho, do you care to explain why you've just been marking your positions and not dancing out your moves properly?" he pulled an eyebrow up, trying his best to keep his voice as calm as possible - which was hard since he was so extremely frustrated with the younger. 

minho just shrugged and turned around, walking to one of the corners of the room to drink some of his water. 

everyone else was also starting to drink something and pair up in small groups, talking and not minding what was said before.

chan approached minho, tapping his shoulder in a rather daring manner, trying to get the younger's attention. 

minho rolled his eyes and groaned, turning back to look at chan with his water bottle in his hand.  
"what do you want, chris?" he asked, squinting his eyes at the older. 

chan pulled his eyebrows up, getting more and more angry at the boy. 

"if you're not ready to change your attitude, stay in the corner and be quiet while us others actually try and work on our skills, would you?" he put on a fake smile, not in any way trying to hide his sarcasm in the smile.

minho shrugged again and leaned against the wall, drinking from his bottle and not breaking eye contact in such a provoking manner. 

chan felt more anger crawl up inside him at the disrespect, but decided to go on with the practice with minho just sitting on the floor of the room, eventually even getting out his phone. 

to say the least, chan was boiling out of anger. 

back at the dorms, everyone seemed to have forgotten about minho's behaviour in practice. 

except for chan obviously. 

as soon as the eight boys entered their dorm, everyone kinda let themselves fall down onto either the couch or the carpet on the floor, getting comfortable with each other. 

however, minho just went straight up to his and chan's shared room, earning a back glare from his leader once again.

glancing back at all the other's who were occasionally busy with each other, the leader decided to follow minho to have a talk with said boy. 

entering into the shared room, chan was immediately greeted with minho laying on his bed, staring into his phone and just ignoring the older standing in the doorway. 

just to be sure minho had noticed chan, he loudly shut the door behind himself, earning an eye roll from the boy as chan just sat down on his bed across from minho's. 

"you can't even have one single minute by yourself in this dorm, can you?" minho said, turning so his back would face his hyung. 

"minho your attitude is unbearable and i am sick of having to tell you to do stuff and be nice to your members.”

minho didnt answer and chan could see the light of his screen shining into his face. 

"look at me as i talk to you" 

minho groaned, "god jesus fucking christ chris, just leave me the fuck alone." 

silence. 

saying minho wasn't a bit concerned as to why chan didn't say anything anymore would be a lie. 

a little freaked out by the silence, minho got up and made his way to the door, wanting to leave to go take a shower. 

before he could do so though, chan stood up and yanked him back into his bed, harshly pushing him down and making him let out a suffocated groan. 

"where do you think you're going?" 

chan's voice had dropped about three octaves and he glared at the boy underneath him.

minho gulped, looking up and actually feeling himself get turned on a little bit. 

"bathroom" he kept it simple, to not stutter out any words. 

chan scoffed, shaking his head. 

"no, i'm not letting you get away with disrespecting me that much." 

minho looked at him, a few seconds of silence before having to actively push away thoughts that were threatening to creep up. 

"what are you going to do about it, chris?" minho said, emphasising his name to point out the loss of hyung. 

chan stuck his tongue to the side of his cheek, making minho let out a shaky sigh at the sight.

chan realised and smirked a bit, staying still and just looking down at the younger. 

feeling his cheeks flush a tint of red, minho put his hands to chan's chest to push him off, but he just snapped the younger's hands back to either side of his head rather harshly, making minho let out an actual small moan. 

he widened his eyes and his face went even redder, staring at the boy above him and not being able to cover his face or anything, he tried to free himself from the grip, only to feel chan's grip tightening to keep them in place. 

"i think i know what i'm gonna do about it" chan said with a husky voice, smirking more and eyeing the boy beneath him. 

minho whimpered a little, closing his eyes in hopes the older wouldn't see him anymore if he did. 

chan got up, sitting down on the bed by minho's feet, minho was quick enough to get up and attempt to run away, but not quick enough to actually succeed in doing so.

the eldest pulled him down onto his lap, trapping the younger again and quickly switching his position so he laid on his lap, minho already knowing where this was going. 

as he felt the first slap, minho yelped up and whined, biting his lip. 

the second, third, fourth - minho's yelps and whines had slowly turned into moans and his now hard dick was rubbing against chan's thigh for each slap. 

two more slaps and chan bit down on his lip, changing his plan and getting the younger to straddle one of his thighs. 

he looks him dead in the eye, minho giving him the attitude look again. 

"can i leave now?" minho asked, thinking that was it. 

he shuddered at chan's darkening eyes staring right into his, as chan grabbed his hips and made him grind against his thigh. 

minho let out a surprised moan, hiding his face in chan's shoulder as the older kept moving his hips down. 

"does someone need a reminder of who's in control around here?" chan husked against minho's ear, seeing the hair on his neck stand up a bit. 

minho shuddered, not answering but instead grinding his hips down onto chan's thigh by himself, letting out small incoherent moans. 

the friction was unbelievably good, chan's strong muscly thigh pressing against his erection as he shamelessly humped his thigh.

chan started softly bouncing his leg up and down, drawing out a louder moan from the younger. 

amused, he sneaked his hands to the smaller's ass, giving it a tight squeeze and feeling minho's dick twitch against his thigh, the younger grinding down more then. 

"cumming.." he mumbled against chan's shoulder, still grinding against him.

but right after minho said that, chan lifted his hips up to stop him from getting any friction, watching the realisation spread across minho's face as he whined, feeling his high go away.

his dick was painfully hard at that point, he felt desperate and pathetic at the same time. 

chan flipped him down onto the bed, palming him through his jeans and drawing out more moans out of the other. 

"please, chan let me cum.." minho breathed out, buckling his hips up into chan's hand who just pushed him down by his crotch, pushing down more into the younger. 

chan growled, "so you still don't know how to pay respect to me, hm?" 

he undid his jeans while saying that, sneaking his hand inside to grip the boy's erection through only his boxers, making him moan out a little louder again. 

he started stroking the boy, enjoying his whines and cries as he started to build up a steady rhythm. 

occasionally squeezing his dick, chan felt minho twitch as he moaned out a little louder, hips bucking up into chan's hand. 

"fuck, i'm cumming chan" he had his eyes tightly squeezed shut, hips stuttering as chan sighed and once again stopped his movements, pulling his hands away from minho and taking his high with him at that. 

minho looked at chan, completely wrecked. 

his forehead was sweaty, hair strands sticking to it as he breathed heavily, looking completely worked up. 

"you don't learn, do you now?" chan said, getting the lube from the bedside table. he opened it and spread across his fingers, minho watching his every action. 

"where's the problem, i'm not giving you any attitude" he whined. 

chan ignored him and without a warning slid one finger into the younger, having him yelp up and gasp for air at the unusual feeling. 

sure, he had done it to himself a couple of times, but chan's finger was,, well, different. 

bigger.

as soon as chan felt his hole open up a little more, he added a second finger, making the boy under him whine. 

at the third finger chan started moving more, the movements now turning into pleasurable ones. 

he watched the boy under him squirm under his touch, encouraging him to go even deeper with his fingers. 

chan smirked as he brushed against the minho's prostate, making him moan loudly and arch his back. 

chan positioned his hand so he could get a better angle, hitting his prostate dead on then. 

minho was seeing stars, he rolled back his eyes out of pleasure and gripped onto chan's shoulders, leaving scratch marks down his shoulders and arms. 

the older curled up his fingers, making minho moan even more. 

"chan please, more" 

chan stopped his movements, about to pull out, but minho was quick to keep his fingers inside. 

"what did i do wrong? please, please continue" he whined, looking up at chan with desperate eyes. 

chan sighed and got himself to sit up again, pulling the younger into his lap and looking him dead in the eye. 

minho could see chan was pissed off, but he couldn't make out what the problem was. 

before he could ask again, chan started moving his fingers again, brushing past his prostate right away. 

being back on chan's thigh, he of course used both pleasurable things and humped back down onto the thigh again. 

and fuck, the pleasure was too much to handle. 

it just kept getting better and better. 

minho moaned right next to chan's ear, feeling his high come back for the third time. 

he humped down more, burying his face in the crook of chan's neck. 

"fuck, hyung.." he mumbled, but loud enough for chan to hear as he smirked, finally satisfied and thrusting his fingers deeper into the younger, hitting his prostate with every thrust. 

minho's moans once again got louder, grinding down harshly against chan's clothed thigh.

he reached his high, his body shaking as he came, hips stuttering against his thigh. 

minho could have sworn that was the best orgasm he's had, ever. 

chan slowed down his fingers, the smaller boy leaning against his body exhaustedly, shaking and breathing heavily, coming down from his high. 

after a few more minutes, minho finally calmed down, chan pulling out his fingers and carefully laying him onto the bed. 

he quickly went and got a warm cloth to clean up the small boy.

sitting down next to him in his bed, he looked at minho while cleaning him carefully, seeing his completely exhausted and wrecked body as well as his face. 

"have you learned how to respect your leader?" 

minho nodded, eyes still closed. 

"yes, hyung." 

chan smiled, "good boy, maybe next time you'll get what you want right away" 

minho's head snapped up as he stared at chan, 

next time?


End file.
